fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Xenophobicmunstrata
Xenophobicmunstrata is a fan made kaiju by SuperNerd295. It was born in the far off reaches of the Andromeda Galaxy by an unknown alien race that so happens to speak Spanish, Japanese, and English. Appearance Xenophobicmunstrata is a horribly derpy kaiju. It's body is a long, unstable string of green ooze that can contort in any way it chooses too, and even extend, as it has no spine. It has three feet, both of which are made the same way as it's torso. It's brain and heart are located inside of it's head, which is another world. However it's heart is not large enough to support it's body, as most Xenophobicmunstrata will suddenly and violently have a stroke and die in the middle of battle. As a genetic mutation they are also known to suffer from a disease that slowly and painfully kills off all of it's brain cells until it meet's it's unfortunate demise. However, most of them are lucky enough to be killed instantly with a fatal blow or suffer from a stroke before being sent into battle. Their nerves are very fragile so even if poked by a human, they will violently fling backwards and die. History Xenophobicmunstrata where first created in the Andromeda Galaxy in the year 1212 (so creative). The first one, despite being a genetic mutation, showed great psychic powers, so the aliens decided to clone it, not knowing that it lived such a horrible life it should have hated every second of living, if its brain could actually process the feeling of living or hate. After cloning an army of them, the aliens sent them out to conquer and colonize various planets in the Andromeda Galaxy until they where literally the only living creatures left in the galaxy. In the year 2015 they finally got to the Milky Way Galaxy and soon came to Earth, as it was the only planet in the galaxy with existing life on it. Powers * Pain - Xenophobicmunstrata live every second in pain. This is their greatest power. * Telekinesis - They posses a strong Telekinetic power. Name Xenophobicmunstrata's name comes from the word Xenophobic, meaning to hate a certain prejudice of people, and munstrata, a more Latin sounding name of monster. Munstrata is not a word. Trivia * The original Xenophobicmunstrata was supposed to resemble a Turian from Mass Effect, as SuperNerd thought they where the coolest looking race in the game. This was changed when super realized he couldn't draw a god damn Turian. * Xenophobicmunstrata, despite being a race bred for fighting, are not fit for it, as not only are their nerves the weakest in the entire universe, they despise they very thought of war, along with being close to other living things. This is the reason their powers are as great as they are. * The reasoning for their origins was actually to see what would happen if genetic blueprints were screwed around with. * Xenophobicmunstrata is actually part Rhinoceros, Human, and Rose. It is still unknown how the aliens got the resources to make it, but it was most likely from a mysterious space dealer who is known to sell living things for experiments. Gallery KillItPlease.jpg SuperNerd's_Xenophobicmunstrata_(Koopa_ver.).png|Xenophobicmunstrata by Koopa Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 666 Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mammals Category:Insects Category:Aliens